


Happy Birthday, Sasuke

by Efaya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: His skin was rough under her touch, nothing like it's normal milky tone as he became darker, rougher, under the full amount of the curse mark. Something felt so much more primal about the act when he was in this state.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Happy Birthday, Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something for the dear boy's birthday!   
> This is my first thing I've been able to write post-COVID sickness these past two weeks, so I hope you like it!

. . .

He hiked her skirt up, fabric tearing under his terrifyingly strong grasp. His nails were long points digging into her soft flesh as she moaned under his many ministrations. She couldn’t deny how much his touch pushed her further and further along into ecstasy, even as it flirted with sharp pain from his fingernails digging into her skin. Cries left her throat as his shaft found its home between her legs, thrusting upward in one solid motion. He groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to move within her tight walls.

His skin was rough under her touch, nothing like it's normal milky tone as he became darker, rougher, under the full amount of the curse mark. Something felt so much more primal about the act when he was in this state. All of his senses were heightened, fully stuck in the throes of passion as he savoured every sensation her body offered him. His calloused palms made their way to her breasts, grasping them firmly in his hold, rubbing the tips between his fingers as his hips buckled against her own. More breathy moans graced his dark purple-tinted lips, yet not as loud as the moans and groans that left the pinkette under his touch. Her hands struggled to find purchase on his body, overwhelmed by the multiple sensations assaulting her body at once.

“S-S-Sasuke-kun!” she yelled out his name after a particularly rough thrust, his fingers tightening their grips on her nipples as she let the name leave her lips in a hurry. He was savouring every cry from her sweet pout as if he wouldn't hear it again. Her sounds were intoxicating, fueling the fire within his core, urging, demanding more from him. It was a lot for them both to take in.

Her climax was building fast as his fingers made work of her breasts and hips hammered into her at an unrelenting pace. Her hands gave up trying to find somewhere to claw on his solid, purplish, form, opting for grabbing the head of the bed in the dark space. Her arms bent back, hands digging into the wood, and sliding around it, as their bodies met and receded with every penetration. 

  
  


And then something broke.

SMASH

Sasuke was jolted to the present, colour in his skin disappearing and the cave walls changing into the familiar decor of their bedroom. His eyes scanned to see a vase had fallen from their bedroom wall, and now shattered on the ground next to their bed. When he looked back down to his wife, her face was fully pink, matching her beautiful hair, as she wiggled with his dick resting inside of her. A pout rested on her lips, furiously blushing as she turned her head in embarrassment. She knew she had hit the wall a little too hard, a small imprint in the headboard residing above her head. Sakura let her hands fall down to her sides, keeping her composure as Sasuke snickered from her actions. 

“Too much, _ tsuma _ ?” he teased, letting the term of endearment linger a little longer than normal. Her face was practically painted dark pink as her blush grew.

“No! I uh, umm sorry!” her hands moved to cover her face, a squeak leaving her lips as he rocked his hips once. “Anata…” She didn’t want to beg, but damn she really wanted to keep going.

“Ah,” was all he said as the Uchiha patriarch decided to let his hips rock back and forth from her slick pussy, his shining red eyes receding to black in the lowlight of their bedroom. Sakura was still reeling from the immense pleasure under his Sharingan, something they had tried in the past but they decided to one up tonight.

It was a special occasion, after all. 

“Tsuma.” Sasuke was a man of few words to begin with, but that extended into other aspects of their lives, his hips moving slowly in and out of her as she wiggled under his touch. The thought of the broken vase disappeared from her mind as she fell into a comfortable rhythm, letting it take her along for the ride. His hand kept his body upright over her own, powering his way through faster and faster thrusts. 

“Anata! Oh Kami!” She didn’t care to keep her voice lowered as she felt the tight knot in her abdomen reach a breaking point, spilling all of the tension at once from her core and down her limbs. 

Sasuke was almost at his own climax, speeding up to reach orgasm as she laid spent underneath him. Once it hit, it hit him  _ hard _ . His dick was milked for everything it had, her pussy still fluttering from the aftershocks of climax around his shaft. His teeth ground together, a feral growl leaving his lips as he let his hips rock a few more times before collapsing on top of his exhausted pinkette.

They laid silently together for a little while longer, enjoying the quiet space they shared in a rare moment of peace. Her hand snaked down to his own, holding it gently as they remained still. Sasuke shifted his hips, removing his shaft, and letting them slide to the side to give Sakura some more space on their bed. He let his one arm wrap around her front, face closing in on her own as he laid next to her in a peaceful embrace. Sakura giggled a little but kept a gentle smile on her face. It was truly peaceful.

“Anata?” his head slowly raised at her request, onyx and lilac eyes meeting her jade ones. “Was it what you wanted? I mean before I kind of… yeah…” 

He leaned in for a simple chaste kiss, eyes closing for a split second before resuming their mismatched glare. “Are you happy, tsuma?”

Sakura slowly nodded, a pink flush wildly covering her features as she recalled the  _ wonderful _ genjutsu he mustered up. The intensity definitely went past what she would call their already amazing sex life, to the point she must have started to break the genjutsu and lost control in real time. Embarrassment was still coating her features, but Sasuke didn’t seem to mind as he offered a gentle smile he rarely showed outside of the bedroom. 

“It was amazing… Sasuke-kun…” She used her older nickname for him, thinking back to the Sasuke she saw in the jutsu, the one she hadn’t seen in a long time. It was very strange, but so alluring, to see him in that form again, and she wasn’t even completely sure why. 

He moved closer, arm tightly wrapped around her abdomen. “I’m glad you did, tsuma. Definitely something different, eh?” A smirk grew on his face, the sexy one that could make Sakura faint on sight. “Thank you.”

“For amazing sex?” Sakura laughed, but quickly sobered after seeing the serious expression on Sasuke’s face. “Always, anata.”

“I was just a little worried what you would think of that request. I know we’ve done things in the past with the Sharingan but this… was different.”

Sakura nodded. “Don’t worry, I thought it was fantastic clearly. Besides,” she paused to give him a peck on the cheek, “Happy birthday, Sasuke.”

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> _I can't be the one who gets thirsty for curse mark Sasuke_


End file.
